mixed love
by akiremichan
Summary: fuuko is engaged to whom? and what's tokiya gonna do about it? tofu pairing another chap up!
1. Default Chapter

It's been a lonely day for Fuuko. She hadn't have any sleep due to the shock when her father announced her engagement with somroe she haven't seen or known. It was still fresh in her memories….

:flashback:

Fuuko was having fun when her mother called her and hugged her." What is it mom? Is something the matter?" she asked with worry written in her face. "No,no.. I'm just happy because…..you know now that you've grown up to be a nice girl and someday you can start your own family…."her mother started blabbering that kind of things. " No mom, I'm too young and besides I still don't have any boyfriend"

Meanwhile, her father a politician was chatting with his friend when he suddenly stood up and call the attention of everyone…." Today, ladies and gentlemen isa very special day for me because it's my birthday BUT I also want to announce that my daughter here, come here darling, is bethroned and married next month to my bestfriend's son which will arrive after 2 weeks from America. Now! Let's Cheers!"

Fuuko was dumbstruck that she didn't even hear the loud clapping and gossips instead she hadn't said a word about anything …. She was thinking hard…. So, that's why my mother was thinking that way. I should have known that I was just nothing to them but business. Did they think I was blind? Ofcourse I know I will just marry that guy I don't even know because of his money and business state that eill help my father expand his status. " darn it! I hate my life!"

present

she was walking absentmindedly when she bumped hardly into the last person she would like to bump into." Ouch! Oh! Sorry.. I wasn't looking" she apologized but when she was about to look upon the person she just bumped into, she would just wish that she hadn't said anything and just pass and run." It's ok, monkeys always do that " answered mikagami while dusting off the invincible dust in his clothes. " How dare you…" Fuuko was blushing big time but she put up her icy mask to hide her emotion." Bye monkey" the nerve of that guy!" an angry kirisawa stormed off the park.

As Mikagami was walking home, he started to think about that purpled haired girl Kirisawa. What was she thinking that she even bump on me absentmindedly. Normally she would be so bubbly and happy but I guess she's not normal. Did anythinghappened to her? His mind asked himself. " Wait? Why am I thinking about her? Stupid! Stupid!"

meanwhile

Tokiya's parents asked him to go to the airport and fetch brother. " ok, but I thought it would be next 2 weeks?" he asked. " Eh? You've got questions? Ask your father!"

at the airport

You can see tokiya mikagami having difficulty due to his obvious admirers with him asking his number or if he have a girlfriend or whatever. While holding the namecard on his right hand " mikagami" He will surely pay me big time! God have mercy on me please." And he could not stand it any longer… when everything was going to burn….a loud shout was heard. And half of his admirers came rushing to Raiha… (indeed they are brothers… thres' no fact to hide it) " hey there bro, looks like you haven't loss your eye catching ability touch!" chuckled raiha as he teased his brother more on riding home.

They chatted for a while because it has been 10 years since they have been separated because of the course raiha was taking. " I don't understand why father has to let me come home immediately and this early?" asked an irritated raiha to his brother. " I wonder what he is planning… hope it's not that bad" raiha thought. " I don't know anything" whispered tokiya coz I too am surprised.

in the kirisawa residence

" Father , why did you done something like that without consulting me first?" asked fuuko while walking back and forth in his office.

" fuuko, just do what I tell you, I'm only doing this for your future" his father told her in a fatherly tone." Besides, me and your mother are getting old , we already want to see our grand children, and you're our only precious daughter" " Now, will you obey me even this last time?" asked his father "but father…still…you have no right to make a stupid decision like that! Even if it's for me, can't you see? I don't even know who's the guy I will marry!" Her father is losing his patience now "NO!" boomed her father " Not buts or whatever, you know me, once I decide it will be done and I had decided and you are getting married whether you like it or not!"her father got up and went outside leaving a tear-streaked fuuko. Fresh tears finally came bursting out but fuuko stopped it. " if that's what you want…." She whispered to herself and and she walk out of the room. Her mother just sat there and watched sadly...

Mikagami Residence

:dinner time:

As Tokiya was sitted beside her mother, and Raiha at their father. The family was eating calmly in silence when Raiha opened up the topic of why he was sent back. " Father, why is the reason you really called me here?" asked a Raiha. " Oh!" his father exclaimed and straightened up before answering his son's question completely. " This may shock you, but i have made a decision that you shall be wed by the end of this month." his father said. and just as he finished... a few seconds passed and "WHAT?" both Mr. Mikagami's sons shouted in chorus with mouth hanging open. Their mother just stood there watching her husband and 2 sons and giggled at the scene. " Boys... you might want to close your mouth now, we wouldn't want mosqitoes go there do we?" their mother said trying to lighthen up the tension. So both of them just shut their mouth and look at their mom unbelivingly. Finally the bethroned Raiha broke the silence by whispering " Is that true father?" His father just let out a big sigh and exhaled "Yes" to his younger son.

"but" protested Raiha. " There will be no buts! I have already made the arrangements and for the sake of our family..just bear with me" his father asked his son pleadingly.

'We really don't have a choice in the matter and this is just the way it is' his father said to himself. 'i just wish you will forgive me in the future' his father added.

Raiha saw the pleading in his father's eyes and just had to do what his father wishes him to do. He's always been his fathers favorite and so...he loves his father greatly and knows that he can't deny his duty as a son to him even if he was to sacrifice his own happiness in this marriage.

" If that's your will father, then I would gladly accept." he said with finality " That's my boy!" boomed Mr. Mikagami seemingly very proud of his son. And Raiha, the-happy-go-lucky-guy tried to lighten their meal by stating " I guess i should meet my LUCKY fiancee then! i bet she will just swoon when she sees my extraordinary goodlooks!" he said while flicking his long hair in a-model-kind-of-way. This statement raised laughter from their table thus making their dinner a happy ending. "I bet you will like this girl! She's just no ordinary girl i tell you! you will find yourself full with just this girl!" 'full taming her' his father muttered to himself . My meeting with her just proved my theory right and if i'm not mistaken with our matchmaking, they will just suit each other very much' thought Mr.Mikagami.

Little did they know, but this matchmaking just adds to the trouble they will get. As Mr. Mikagami was talking, Tokiya seemed lost with himself and had to right back himself to the conversation coz a sudden smile of a certain purpled haired girl just flashed in his brain when his father said "not-just-an-ordinary-girl" ' yeah, right! you can say that again, that water-monkey is really different... i mean different in the manner of human species!' he thought with a smirk.

And so, thats how the Mikagami family ended their dinner.

around 12 in the evening

It was already past 12 and Tokiya can't sleep due to the fact that he heard rumors about Fuuko this morning...

/ when 2 girls walked passed him, he couldn't help but hear certain names like Fuuko's and wedding and marriage , and so even if its degrading to say he eavesdropped at the 2 girls gossip while pretending to read the newspaper in front of him hiding himself partially. this is what he heard:

"Did you know the latest news? " a very excited redhead asked her gossiping partner. " Yeah! Is it true that the youngest Kirisawa daughter is getting married to a very influential guy?" her partner answered " I heard from a friend that her father announced it during his birthday party last week and by the looks of it the daughter was shocked! it was written all over her face!'' " Poor girl! It must be hard having an arranged marriage like that." the girl said sympathetically. "I bet it comes with a high price of being part of the rich families here in japan" the other girl added.

/that's how the conversation end/

By the end of it Tokiya looked shocked. Never in his entire life did he imagine that tomboy Fuuko to be married. Even if it's an arranged marriage. It's not that he find her very ugly coz he learned a very important lesson when they were teenagers and fuuko beated a gang leader ,what's he's name? oh yeah... fujimaru. what an unlucky guy just because he called her "ugly", he was beaten black and blue, even with his entire gang they didn't match Fuuko's strength and after that no one ever called her ugly and he on the other hand erased the word "ugly" from his vocabulary. I think thats also the reason why she didn't have boyfriends 'till then coz almost all the boys was terrified of her temper.

"wait!" he angrily muttered to himself. 'why am I even thinking of her? that no-good-trouble-maker-tomboy. Even if I'm the only guy not afraid of her... she still gets under my skin. She just have this character that i had to admire.. her spirit... her lively eyes... 'come on tokiya! snap out of it!' he said to himself , but why did i ever get her away when calling me 'mi-chan' , "gods! i hate that nickname!" he said and as he was all thinking all of this, he just found himself in the park. " Now, when did I get here?" he asked himself. and as he resumed walking through the path home coz it's already midnight... he suddenly heard a sound.., a sobbing, soft crying of a girl to be particular.

'Now, who would be here crying in the middle of the night? ' he wondered but in the back of his mind he for some reason already knew the person... so he quietly hid behind a tree to get a glimpse of the crying girl.

Fuuko sat in a bench near a tree with her legs curled behind her and arms hugging herself with her head on her knees sofly crying blaming the world for her misfortune.Suddenly she heard footsteps getting nearer and louder by the second so she quickly stood up and being aware and alert and shouted " Who's there? Show yourself!" she half shouted with mild fear and trembling in her voice.

He hadn't notice it but his feet suddenly moved without even consulting first his conscious mind and by the time he was again in control, he found himself in front of fuuko with sith surprised eyes. He finally said " Hey there." Nice talking, he said to himself, nice words for comforting a depressed tomboy. He scolded himself while csting his eyes elsewhere. but...

" What are you doing here? an angry kirisawa asked. " I could say the same to you, what does a tomboy like you doing in the park IN the MIDDLE of the NIGHT?" he asked in an annoyed manner. " It's none of your business!" retailed fuuko and was met with glaring eyes from tokiya.

"Fine be that way, see if I care monkey" he said and turned around but felt a little guilty coz he cared for her even though he doesn't really show it. But fuuko's whisper stopped him in his tracks " i'm sorry for being a bitch a while ago, its just that... i need to be alone right now... i'm just confused...so, can you please leave me be just for this time?" she asked tiredly. "ok, if that's what you want" and started walking away. "thank you" fuuko whispered. " and by the way , YOU'RE not a good LIAR ya know, but thanks for your concern for me but it's really not needed since i can protect myself." and she stood up walking away.

'Did he really think he could fool me? I'm his childhood friend for pete's sake! stupid mi-chan but at least i know i'm not treated like one of his fans, i'm his bestfriend even if he son't acknowledge it.' a wry smile appeared on her face while thinking about a certain long haired mikagami not knowing that she was going in the path to the forest.

To say that he wasn't shock would be an understatement, that was the first time in their childhood years that she actually didn't let her temper get her. Usually, she would chase her till the end of the world just to get back at him but i guess this time it's really serious. 'hmmmm, wonder what's really bothering her?' he asked no one in particular. While poundering this... he began walking along the path to his home when he heard a scream. A very familiar voice and suddenly his blood just turned cold.

"Where is it?" an exasperated mikagami asked the woods. ' i shouldn't have fuuko alone by herself! trust her not to go into trouble!grrrr.. she's trouble magnet!' and he was running faster than the bullet while praying that he arrive in time there. " just wait for me fuuko, just wait pls." he plead.

Fuuko was now struggling to get free from the ropes that tied her upside down in a tree " Gods! who in their right mind would put traps in HERE!" an exasperated fuuko wailed through the forest while kicking wildly to get free from the ropes. ' i should have just stayed with mi-chan and talked to him about my problem' she thought Now how to get out of here... as she was thinking while loudly cursing the stupid tree, a shadow blocked her view and a minute later and you will find our hero sprawled on the floor. " MI-CHAN! you didn't have to do it ROUGHLY ya know!" she shouted at her saviour. A cold laugh just answered her tirade. " What do we have here now?" a menacing voice ridiculed her, " a princess calling for her prince...awwwwwwww... how PATHETIC!" the voice suddenly boomed.

Fuuko's mind was blinking red warning red light at her now and the hair at the back of her neck was already standing. and she might not admit it but she was getting scared by the minute now. So before she lost all nerves on her body... " Who are you? and why did you help me?" she asked in the space in the forest while looking left and right wanting to see that person.

And when she was about to stand up and run away, a mysterious man suddenly quickly grabbed her right arm and just twisted it behind her back. She was surprised and wasn't able to do anything. Coz pushing the man wasn't just doing anything, it only angers her captor more. i'ts obviously a missmatch considering their body built and strength. But fuuko wwon't give u without a fight. she's fuuko for goodness sake!

And with her last effort to push her captor, their roles was suddenly reversed and she was pushed roughly in a tree with her arms held tightly at the back. Her breast pushed at the rough bark of the tree. "jerk!" she muttered and flinched when her captor just pushed harder, she had to bite her lip from screaming.This time she was breathing hard now, much more when her captor inched his face and kissed the side of her neck and whispered wickedly " you smell nice" "why are you doing this to me?" fuuko asked in a weak voice.

Obviously her captor was having sick pleasure in this situation. " Someone sent me to kill you but I never thought that you would be this beautiful and fierce, so i decided to make fun with you first before i kill you, but if you satisfy me then maybe...just maybe.. i will spare your life" he said with pure malice in his voice. Due to her anger, fuuko stepped hard on his foot and kicked him hardly on the groin and spit on him. After that, she just left her captor squirming in pain on the floor. " Don't you ever ever look down on me" fuuko said with outrage and run , run very fast to escape the ninja captor.

She knew that wasn't enough to bring the ninja down, she just risk her luck and now running like there was no tomorrow. and she heard " you can never escape me silly girl" the voice of her captor echoed in the forest. She was so nervous that she didn't see the log far ahead and tripped hard. A scream escaped her throat but was suddenly shut up by the hand that covered her mouth and again she was pushed, only this time in the ground.

"I told you, didn't I? you will never escape me!" her captor said to her in her ears. " Now where were we?" asked the ninja who mockingly pretended to be thinking " Ah! i remembered " and when she was about to slap him, he caught her hand and slapped her hard in return that left the side of her lip bled. "tsktsktsk... you're naughty and that's what you get for punishment" and the ninja pushed her on the floor, holding 2 wrist above her head with one hand while touching her everywhere with the other hand and started kissing her neck but fuuko didn't give up, she still resisted by thrashing off and squirming her way out but it only served 2 give more pleasure for the maniac ninja.

As her captor got tired from kissing her neck, he cut her shirt slowly with a knife while licking his lips and when her shirt was cut into shreds, he licked the top of her breast. Fuuko was crying now, begging now for the first time in her life. " Pls. Get Off Me!'' " Pls. Stop!" And with the her last effort, she called for "MI-CHAN!" and it reverberated throughout the entire forest.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest...

"MI-CHAN!" "Fuuko where are you?" 'god, pls don't let anything happen to her. He was very worried now and have been running for 10 minutes until he saw some movement from the bushes. and with lightning speed, he was there in front of the man who was harrasing fuuko which was still atop of her. Bursting with anger , mikagami kicked the ninja on his side and due to the force impact, he flied towards a trunk of the tree. But, still, mikagami was not satisfied so he kicked, puched, kicked, puched over and over again till he's black and blue that youwon't recognize him anymore.

And after that he approached a still shocked fuuko and enveloped her in his jacket and that's when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. " Mi-chan!" she called and suddenly hugged him tightly while crying and tokiya being the gentleman that he was tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her and patting her back to sooth her until her cries subsided.

Unfortunately, the heaven was not on their side and it started to turn black and you can hear the thunder and see lightning on the clouds and minutes later.. it started to rain. Tokiya helped fuuko to stand up but fuuko ws still shaken so she slipped and fell right back on mikgami's arms blushing. and that;s when tokiya noticed that she was shivering so he swept her from her feet out on the ground and started running looking for shelter. " Mi-chan, I can walk ya know,i;m not invalid" a blushing fuuko told tokiya while trying to get free from his arms. " If you continue that, i will let go and let you soaked on the ground." he threatened and that shut her up. due to her embarrassment she just hid her tomato face on tokiya's neck. He noticed her silence and just smirked knowing he won their argument ' honestly! even in that state, how can she still argue with me when she can barely walk by herself' mikagami asked himself quietly.

" Good thing you stopped talking, just let me take care of you all right?" he said while looking at her straight in the eyes with sincerity and concern. " All right" she meekly answered


	2. chapter II

:Previously:

" Good thing you stopped talking, just let me take care of you all right?" he said while looking at her straight in the eyes with sincerity and concern. " All right" she meekly answered and buried her blushing face on the crook of his neck.

Tokiya

' Good thing i came up on time or else' tokiya thought. I swear if anything happened to Fuuko, i'll never be able to forgive myself. That tomboy surely attracts trouble though. "Hmmmmp!" he sighed. I might as well protect her starting now. She's still a girl even if she's boyish and come to think of it... she's a real woman with all the right curves other are envious of. 'not a pervert!' he coughed I can't imagine what she'll do if ever she found out what i'm thinking right now. ' still a guy like me isn't a saint so god help me' he thought getting warm from their close proximity. and with all those thought, he unconsciously hugged fuuko tighter to himself and murmurred 'never'

Fuuko

Thank God! he finally heard my prayers. I know I'm not like any normal girl but I was shocked and powerless, i admit, against that maniac ninja. I can still feel his foul breath on my neck whispering wicked things in my ear. 'Shut up!' she shouted at her mind. I want to forget all of that already since my savior finally come. ' What? I sound like a love-sick puppy? Imagine "My SAVIOR" when pigs fly! It's embarrasing! my reputation will be ruined if this information gets out.

But come to think of it, HE was the one that i CALLED, and he came to save me and protect me from that sick ninja. I bet my arranged marriage is a jinxed! If it werent for that, this horrible things woudn't happen to me. But I'm still in debt to mi-chan and i wish HE's my fiance. i know its just a fantasy but a girl can dream right.

And at last she was lulled to sleep by Tokiya's heart beat and warmth , relaxing on the security and protection in his arms.

And when she was about to drift to dreamland, she whispered " mi-chan" before passing out. That whisper stopped Tokiya in his tracks and as if luck was on their side, he found an old cabin in the middle of the forest.

He knocked three times but no one answered and on the forth knock the door just creaked open so he just let themselves in coz he wouldn't want to stand there and be soaked in the rain.

He laid Fuuko down slowly to collect dry woods to make fire. As he finally succeeded in making a fire, his gaze suddenly focused on Fuuko and her dress. He would not want to admit it but she was breathtaking. He went on her side and noticed how mature she was already because her clothes were like second skin plastered on her flushed body. She had the right curves on her body.

'WAIT! what the hell am I thinking?' he scolded himself. She should change clothes or else she might get a cold. He decided to take his shirt off first and later on wake her up for her turn.

But when he finished and was getting near Fuuko, all thoughts fled and the woman in front of him was all that mattered. As he neared her, he carefully sat beside her and brushed some strayed hair on her face. And in return, she smiled and that brought a grin on his face. ' So, you like my caress huh?' he thought. and just when he was staring at her lips wondering how they will taste like, she opened her eyes and stared at him directly.

"Wake up now sleepy head" with concern in his voice. " You should take off your clothes and dry yourself there near the fire." she was enbarrassed that her face turned into tomato, tokiya saw this and slightly blushed too and tried to rephrase what he said. " I mean, take off your clothes but leave your ...ummmm... ehem... he was getting redder by the time he could say undergarments while coughing

Seconds passed and both of them were looking at the floor unseeingly. And tokiya decided to break the uncomfortable silence " You know, i wouldn't peak at you while you change there's nothing worth seeing anyway" he finished lying to himself but he had to do it. " Why you! JERK!" fuuko flared. her eyes blazing. 'good, my plan worked, at least we could face each other easily than having it uncomfortable' he thought " Ok Ok... Miss tomboy-im-so-modest-boy, he smirked while saying this. " I'll turn my back now so my HIGHNESS would change" he bowed to her before he turned his back on her.

She was seething with anger now. 'Gods! he's so insensible!' she thought while angrily removing her clothes while cursing him quietly. Fine if that's how you want it then so be it. " It's all right now Mr. ice prick, you can turn around now" she said with false sweetness. and went to sit with him beside the fire.

Both of them were feeling warm now and Fuuko can't help but gaze at tokiya's chest. ' if it weren't for his sour attitude i'd consider him sexy and downright HOT' can this room get any hotter?' she asked the ceiling.

"What did you just say?"asked tokiya looking at her intently while smirking. She didn't know that she spoke too loud and had to kick herself for that mistake. so she just change the subject. " I mean, I was thinking... I haven't thank you so , thank you very much for saving me" she said seriously then smiled at him. " I'm sorry I was not there soon enough, are you really ok?" he asked looking at her.

" No, it was not your fault , actually it was mine because i ran into the forest and eventually got lost" while she was saying this, tokiya touched her cutted lip ever so gently to not hurt her and she looked at him questioningly. " what happened to your lip? It's bleeding." he asked while taking out a handkerchief to clean it out. Fuuko just closed her eyes remembering that incident again " He slapped me when i tried to resist him" " But don't worry i can still survive" she said opening her eyes and smiled at his concern. " Wait! what..." she didn't continue coz she already have an idea where it came from so she just touched his cheek with gentle caress and tokiya just held her hand on his face and pressed it to his lips.

A tear rolled down her cheeks. " Gomen ne" and looked down ashamed. He only lifted her face with the crook of his fingers and forced her to look at him directly. " I will not let anyone harm you again, I promise" And just like magnet, the minute he said that he suddenly found himself pulled in by fuuko until they could feel each others breath , still not letting go of each others eyes, still an inch apart and finally they sealed the gap and kissed.

At first it was a wimpy kiss but it elevated and turned hot. Tokiya placed his right arm on fuuko's waist while the left one on the back of her head for support while fuuko's arms were now on tokiya's neck. It was a very passionate kiss, fuuko felt tokiya's toungue touch her lips and gasped at the sensation, tokiya used this opportunity and slipped his tounge inside fuuko's mouth and had to groan at the sweet taste she's giving him. and both their tounge's danced and tokiya hugged her tighter to his chest.

As this stayed for a few minutes , ofcourse they still need oxygen so when they finished , they rested their foreheads on each other and smile contentedly in each others embrace. But suddenly " HACHOO!" sneezed fuuko that tokiya was surprised coz he saw fuuko turning red due to embarrassment and anger and glazed eyes turning into red due to the passion of their kiss. all of this jumbled, he can't stand it anymore so he laughed his head off. " I ...haha! told...hahahahah! ya! hahah...you'll.. hahahha, catch ...hahha!...a.. hahhahha! cold! hahahhha! Fuuko was pissed off so she put her hands on both side of his face and his laughing was cut off by her mouth clamped over his.

At first he was surprised not that he was complaining so he respond to the kiss whole heartedly but was cut off again by " HACHOO!" this time it was him who sneezed unfortunately cathing her cold as well." Ha!ha! ha! I got you!" fuuko laughed " Just look who's sneezing now!" she continued and tokiya just hugged fuuko and muttered "silly girl." on her ear. So, that's how they stayed then drifted to sleep holding and sharing each others warmth.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

authors note: so sooorryyy for the super long wait, i know there should be no excuse so i wont say any... anyway, thanks to all the reviews! and promise i will finish this fic. thanks!

CHAPTER III

Tomorrow morning...

As she was about to wake up, fuuko couldn't find tokiya by her side so she got a little afraid and quickly sit and gasped when she suddenly heard tokiya's voice... "Is it true that you're getting married?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

It took a moment before Fuuko answered. SILENCE. As she dressed and walk toward the window and watch the sunset, tokiya was watching her every move trying to read her movements. " Yes, how did you know?" she really wanted to face him and see his reaction but afraid of what she will see and feel. " I heard it from the girls in the park, but are you happy?" he asked and was unconsciously clenching his fist on his side. " Ofcourse not! You Jerk! who in their right mind would be happy to marry a stranger? And that's also the reason I'm stuck here with you INTERROGATING me, so why should i be happy with it?" she said panting facing tokiya. 'but i like being with you' she said to herself. then returned looking at the window.

'Back to our normal snide remarks now, are we?' he said to himself 'but i'm in no mood for that right now so he quietly quickly moved close to her and embraced her from behind.

She was a little surprised but didn't reject him. Just enjoyed the warmth and security he was giving her coz she knew it wouldn't last long. As she holding both his hands in front of her, he positioned his head beside her neck and liked her smell of uniqueness that was only her.

They stayed like that for a while but she shifted, facing him now with his hands on her back while placing her hands on his shoulders. He was looking solemnly on the beautiful girl in front of him and was not able to resist capturing her lips in a gentle kiss that sent Fuuko's head swirling and legs buckling. Good thing tokiya was holding her or else she might fall on the window. As they moved apart, she just giggled and hugged him closer while whispering " Ain't we doing that a little too often?" while playfully nibbling at his earlobe while giggling time and again. " I guess so" He said to her kissing her neck " but you're not complaining, are you?" and her answer was a moan which made tokiya smirk against her neck. 'i win' he thought. He sucked on her skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder and fuuko's hand tightened on his back digging her fingernails while moaning. 'gods! i didn't know this feeling but it's good' she thought. When tokiya was sure it was enough to leave a mark, he withdrew a little from her and gently blow on his mark making fuuko shiver in delight and tokiya smirk knowingly. 'now, that's my girl' he thought unconsciously. Fuuko was blushing all shades of red after.

After awhile they pulled apart and headed on the door to leave. tokiya started the conversation "So, when are you getting married?" he asked casually but already planning something in his mind. Fuuko, thinking nothin about it just answered " By the end of this month" That info stopped tokiya in his tracks and his smirk turned into a frown as he realized the who's who fiance of fuuko.

Fuuko noticed tokiya stopped and the scowl in his face. "Hey, What's wrong?" she asked concerned. " I think I know your would-be-husband" he answered in a low tone. "Huh?... " fuuko was dumbstruck but asked anyway " Ok.../she calmed herself but inside she's nervous and a little excited at the sudden turn of events/ who's the LUCKY future husband of mine?" she asked to lighten the atmosphere that suddenly became tense and to seem it's not a big deal by trying to convince herself that it IS but NOT... still at least she tried right?' she thought to herself.

But it didn't take away the scowl on tokiya's face instead it just turned it more dark and pronounced. Finally, after an eternity he answered , "My Brother" he said plainly without emotion on his face.


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

CHAPTER IV

To say fuuko was shocked would be an understatement. well... she just have her jaw hanging on the ground and with drool slipping out from it... /yeah..that bad.../ It took a few moments for Fuuko to take it all the information in before her heartbeat returned to normal. She whispered "Raiha?" and wondered but was cut off when...

" Yes, and ain't you excited." tokiya said monotonely cold as ice with no emotion while looking outside. "What?" she shouted, her temper getting the best of her and tried to control it by putting her arms in front of her and murmuring ''''hooooza.../that's right ladies, ring any bell/ hoooozza...hooozzaaa''''' " What in seven hells are you doing now monkey?" asked tokiya in a bored tone but deep inside he's a little afraid. 'gods! what's she doin? is she out of her mind? shit!' he thought while glancing every now and then at the concentrating monkey.

As fuuko was calming herself, suddenly an idea popped into her head so she slowly faced tokiya with that evil glint in her eyes. Tokiya didn't like what he saw in that green eyes..'i know something's cooking in that insanely mind of hers' he thought and already knew that she's capable of thinking insane ideas and shuddered at that thought.

'Gods! I didn't know that ice-block had it in him!' she thought surprised at her own realization. She smirked and faced tokiya at the same time pointing her finger at him while saying more like accusing " You're jealous, arent you?" and giggled not able to stop herself then laughed while saying..."hahah..i knew it...hahahha...you had it in...you...hahahah...ice...block...hahahah!"

'Of all the insane ideas!' tokiya wondered and was turning from red to purple. 'I knew it! theres something wrong with this girl' he thought and just turned away from her waiting till she comes back to her senses.

After awhile, fuuko stopped laughing and was leaning weakly to a tree...suddenly her vision blurred and before blackness took over her, she whispered "Mi-chan" and then she fell.

_Thud. _He thought he heard something and when he turned around he saw fuuko lying in the ground unconscious. He immediately walk over her to see whats wrong with her and when he cradled her form on his arms, he felt she was hot with fever. 'so that's the reason of her relapse awhile ago' he thought. 'this girl is just trouble' he murmured and lifted her up bridal style and went to her house.

'Thank god it's still dark or else what would people think of me carrying an unconscious girl..' he wondered while walking towards the Kirisawa mansion. "mi-chan." fuuko murmured and snuggled closer to tokiya's warmth. ' she's shivering' he thought. He settled her on a nearby bench and covered her with his jacket. Then lifted her again towards her mansion.

As they reached the mansion, he rang the doorbell once...twice... but no one was answering. 'i bet they're stll sleeping' so he walked at the back and tried the door there. Fortunately, a maid was there which turned out to be fuuko's nanny and was startled when she saw her mistress in the arms of tokiya but quickly moved to open the door for them. "What happened to Ms. fuuko, Mr. Mikagami?" while feeling her mistress forehead. "Oh! Dear! she's feverish! Pls. just bring her upstairs to her room, Mr. Mikagami" and she went to the kithchen to prepare some cloth and a bowl of water.

Upstairs in her room...

"Thank you Mr. Tokiya for bringing her back here, we were really worried when she didn't come back yesterday after her father's announcement" fuukos nanny bowed. She just finished sponging fuuko and Tokiya just sat there watching her sleep. " I just saw her passed out in the park so I decided to bring her here" he answed half truth.

"Can you pls. stay here for awhile Mr. Tokiya? I'ts just her parents are on a bussiness trip and the other servants are sent to look for her and not yet back?" fuuko's nanny hoped and tokiya just nooded his confirmation. " Do you need anything Mr. Mikagami? Coffee perhaps?" "No." "Ok" the nanny quietly walk out of the room with a knowing smile on her face.

As he was himself getting sleepy sitting in the chair beside her bed. Fuuko became restless in her sleep murmuring things that shook tokiya awake. "No! Pls. Stop!" " I beg you pls...pls..." tears were streaming down her face as she was saying this and trying to stop her invisible attacker. Tokiya moved to her bed and tried to shake her but she only struggled more. " Shhhhh...it's ok now...Shhh" he tried to comfort her but to no avail her struggles just continued.."dont touch me pls... dont..stop.." she said in a weak voice which tore at his heart. He embraced her trying to calm her down and after a minute she finally calm down softly crying at his chest. He rocked her slowly back and forth until she was sleeping again and laid back down. As he was starting to get up, he suddenly found himself locked in fuuko's grasp.. she just won't budge... as he tried not to wake her by prying her arms away from himself, he just surrendered and fall back against her. "hmmmmm" he said... 'Might as well get sleep' he thought and soon he was in wonderland and sleeping tiredly with her arms around fuuko and fuuko's head on his chest.

authors note:

I'll try to update on friday or saturday but i'm not promising.

tnx again and pls. review if you can! it just inspires me if you review this fic

and if you have suggestions pls. feel free to tell me coz i'm running out of ideas already

just email me or watever! tnx!


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Chapter V

Morning came and sunlight filtered through the blindfolds upon our two sleeping couple. Tokiya woke up feeling something wet and sticky on his hands... as he open his eyes...'God...pls don't let it be what I'm thinking' he prayed to Kami. But unfortunately he saw it and felt it all too real and it's on his shirt. "Shit!" he hissed and tried to wake Fuuko up by shaking her a little not too gently. 'My shirt is ruined' he thougth to hismelf . Her drool were sticky and sliding on his chest and as time went on so does her saliva came like waterfalls out of that monkey's mouth.

He tried shaking her a little rougher and calling her name but to no avail... his efforts just wasted. Fuuko was acutely aware of Tokiya's frustration and just turned her back on him and muttered some insulting things about a certain bishounen. 'ice block' she muttered "popsicle" she muttered things like that which tokiya just ignored and wrestled with some pillow and placed on her head to block out the noise.

Tokiya just shrugged and successfully disentangled himself from the purple haired monkey. "Gods! She really is trouble-magnet!" and shaked his head as he went to the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, as he walk in Fuuko's room... " Hey monkey!" he nudged her " it's afternoon already, wake up, you lazy lazy" he walked closer to her ear and shouted "MONKEY!" and fuuko bolted out of her bed and look in her right and left like a deer caught in the headlights.

Fuuko was just in the middle of her dream when something or rather SOMEONE shouted on her ear. As she calmed herself, she shot tokiya a very pissed stare which tokiya just raised one eyebrow and smirked at her knowing it would infuriate her more. which it did unfortunately.

So, a pissed Fuuko grumpily walk toward the bathroom sulking. Before she entered though..she muttered "Insufferable Jack-ass" and slammed the door. Tokiya just smiled to himself. 'it's just fun annoying that monkey' he thought.

"Hey ya jerk... what really happened back there?" Fuuko asked facing her vanity mirror brushing her purple locks while looking at tokiya's reaction in the mirror. " What? Don't you remember anything at all?" he said " Why would I be asking if I know? ne? Mi-chan I think you've lost your touch." she giggled wathing tokiya give her a death glare. " Fine, you-good-for-nothin-monkey, you fell uncounscious and I brought you here then your nightmares...and here we are" he finished watching her paused in her stroke and blushed.

She momentarily became quiet and looked at her brush but when she felt tokiya on her back, she raised her head and look at him in eyes "Thank you" she said sincerely and a tear slide down her cheek in which tokiya just brushed away. "I'll protect you, haven't i said that?" he looked in her eyes and before she could say something he pulled the brush from her grasp and brushed her hair quietly.

Their quiet atmosphere didn't last long though coz a someone knock on her door " Knock! Knock! Knock! " " I guess that's nanny already" fuuko told tokiya with a smile on her face. " Come on, let's have breakfast already, i"m starving" she took Tokiya's hand and pulled him toward the door. As she opened the door, the two of them came face to face with her father.


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Chapter VI

Time stood still as both parties stared at each other. Fuuko's breath was caught in her throath, she coudn't move. Tokiya unfortunately was in the same predicament, he was caught off guard.

It was like a movie actually, they were frozen in place her father was beyond shock and looked from fuuko to tokiya and his gaze went downward towards their joined hands. Mr. Kirisawa ground his teeth together but kept his calmed face before turning to Tokiya with an accusing glare in which Tokiya just took like a boy getting caught doing something bad while looking away from his gaze.

"In my office!" he said sternly to the two teenagers. And walk away towards his office. It seemed like an eternity before both of them heaved a relieved sigh. They were both unconsciously holding their breath and now that her father was out of ear-sight. Fuuko turned towards Tokiya a little shaken and nervous. " We didn't do anything, so don't worry" tokiya said to calm fuuko. They were still holding hands and tokiya just squeezed fuuko's comforting her and fuuko just smiled at him.

" We better go follow father now." she said and they both walked towards her fathers office silently each have different things on their mind.

'What are we gonna say?' thought fuuko nervously. 'I mean, two teenagers caught in one bedroom, what will others think when this come out?' huhuhu. she sneaked a glance at tokiya's profile and envied his calm profilfe. 'I can only hope he have a plan on that briliant mind of his, I just can't read his mind!' she thought frustrated 'but no one does anyway, so let's just pray we get through this predicament unscathed' she prayed.

Little did she know, behind that poker face of Tokiya is a man confused and trying desperately to find a way to explain to her father. When they were already on the front door, he gave a sigh and just realized that they were still holding hands and smirked secretly, already a plan forming in his head.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" "Come in" came a gruffed voice. As they enter, Mr. Kirisawa noticed that they were still holding hands and sighed almost tiredly. "Sit down, both of you." he instructed both the teenagers and as soon as they took a sit in front of him, he didn't waste time and started the conversation.

"And you're Mr?" Mr. Kirisawa asked Tokiya looking at him. " Tokiya Mikagami, sir" Tokiya answered smoothly. Mr. Kirisawa was mildly surprised at this revelation considering the brother of this boy will be his son-in-law in a sense, he will also be a part of the family. 'Oh boy' he massaged his temple 'so tha's why he looked familiar. He decided to cut to the chase. " I take it YOU know that my daughter here is engaged to your brother then?" He started with a serioius tone in which Tokiya admired at the old man. So he decided to use a more direct but straight answer. "Yes, I do sir. but only last week." Mr. Kirisawa just raised one eyebrow at his direct attitude and tried to test him. " So, If I may ask what are you doing in my daughters room?" " I would have thought _you_ being a brother to this girls fiance will not make any move on her." he added. "It's not what you think, father." interrupted Fuuko before it goes out of hand and explained all the things that happend to them but editing other rather intimate things which her father would not aprove.

After all of it was all done, both man stand up and Mr. Kirisawa shaked hands with Tokiya and said he owed him one and if there's anything he can do for him, just tell him and he will do whatever in his power to do it. Tokiya thought for a minute and said " If the time comes...Mr.Kirisawa...if that time comes i'll let you know" Mr. Kirisawa just laughed and invited him to dinner to show his hospitality since he was a little rude earlier.

"Since it's already lunch time, Tokiya, would you mind sharing it with us?" he invited. Tokiya just nodded and followed them to the dining room. Fuuko excused herself and grab Tokiya's arm and when her father gave them privacy, she suddenly hugged tokiya and thanked him for everything he's done for her. Tokiya noticed her glistening eyes, tears already spilling out. "shhhh... It's over now. Don't worry, everythings gonna be fine. I promise" and hugged her. when her tears subsided, she looked at him with a smile and excused herself to go to washroom. While he went towards the dining room ahead.

Mrs. Kirisawa was already there and another man. Both stood up and exchanged greetings, meanwhile as Tokiya entered the room, he was surprised to see his brother there. Raiha was a little surprised to see his brother there too. Mr. Kirisawa cleared his throat that both of their attention turned to him. " I guess, we don't need introductions now, ne?" he tried to lighten the mood. and motioned for the two brothers to sit down.

As soon as they sat down though, Fuuko came smiling and went towards her seat and didn't notice Raiha sitting beside her looking at her. She felt someone staring at her and turned to see a man with gorgeous black hair sitting beside her. Her eyes widened as he caught what her father was saying "...that's Raiha dear, your fiance" Her head was spinning, her heart speeding.. ' whoa! can this world get any smaller?'was her last thought before blackness took over.

Good thing Raiha has good reflexes and caught Fuuko just in time before she ended in the floor. Tokiya on the other hand wasn't able to do anything because he was sitting on the other side of the table near Mrs. Kirisawa and coudn't help clenching his hands when he saw Raiha holding Fuuko in his chest rather close.

authors note?

thank you very much for all the reviews.

i'll try to update early and i guess this 2 chapters

not really good but pls. bear with me..

and pls. review. I like it when i know what u think

about this story. And pls.. give me some cute

ideas! and i know it's a bit short but i update two chap at a time soooo... i guess that's all right!

thnx!

till next tym!


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... blah blah blah...

Chapter VII

" Mr. Mikagami, I think we have a problem." a voice said into the phone. " Yes, I'm already aware and the situation is now being taken care of." Mr. Mikagami said in business like manner. "Just make sure your _son _doesn't interfere with our plans or the deal is off." then the line went dead.

Mr. Mikagami sighed a relief after that phone call. He needed to think and he need to do it fast but he was already tired. As he was massaging his temples, the phone rang again which disturbed his oncoming headache. He answered the phone on the third ring with an annoyed voice.

"Hello?" he said gruffly. "Hello, this is Mr. Sakoshita's secretary and Mr. Sakoshita would like to speak to Mr. Mikagami." a feminine voice asked from the other line. He was a little curious as to what that certain businessman would like to discuss with him so " Pls. hold on for a minute." after preparing himself , he went to answer the phone. " Hello, yes, good afternoon, this is Mr. Mikagami speaking, what can i do with you?"

As their conversation ended Mr. Mikagami coudn't help the trademark smirk-ala-Mikagami-style on his face. 'At long last my problem is solved, i can finally relax' he said to an empty room but had to shake his head as he muttered "Sorry Tokiya but it's for your own good" and went outside and closed the door with a click.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokiya was alone in his room and was silently contemplating his situation with Fuuko. Earlier, he saw his brother and Fuuko went out but not before Raiha come to him and whispered " May the best man win brother.." and with a smirk went off and slung an arm around Fuuko's shoulder which set a scowl on Tokiya's face and went off.

He just finished working in the gym to work up his frustration and went to the shower room and took a very long bath. 'She's already engaged to your brother' his conscience told him ' But he's the one who issued the challenge and I'm not to back out from one' he smirked 'and if it's Fuuko were talking about, I'm ready to fight anyone' He's conscience is confusing him so with a curse he grabbed the soap, clenching it and throwed it forcefully on the other side of the wall.

After drying, he went to his room and sat down on the bed. 'Raiha must put two and two together and finally noticed his connection with Fuuko' he thought "Damn" he muttered. " But one's thing is for sure dear brother, you're bound to lose this game" he said with a smirk and with that turned of the lights and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raiha was surprised to see his childhood friend grew up to be this beauty. He coudn't help staring at her as she eats ice cream in their supposedly date.

Ofcourse, after that fainting incident, he carried her to her room then called her that evening to check up on her and asked her on a date in which her mother agreed for her. 'I mean what's a fiancee got to do right?' he thought ' At least this will be my start with her'

"Is there something on my face?" Fuuko asked innocently to Raiha. ' That's what good about her.' he returned to his thoughts 'She doesn't even know and not conscious of how she looks! I bet that's what Tokiya liked about her and chuckled when he remembered the glare he received when they were going out.

"What's so funny? First you stare at me then you laugh at me, what's your problem?" a furious Fuuko demanded an answer, her temper rising and was ready to go and leave him if he give a wrong answer.

But _that _temper just increased his interest in her. 'It rather unusual for such a face like hers to have that explosive temper.' he mused " Nothing, you're just cute" he teased and smirked at her when she scoffed and tried to turn away ' that's not the usual thing a girl do when he compliment them' he thought and was challenged even more. He brushed a thumb on some chocolate smeared on her mouth and brought it down on his own and licked it while looking directly in her eyes the whole time.

Fuuko coudn't take her eyes off his eyes, it's like he's charming her! 'Gods, he's such a womanizer!' she thought and coudn't fight the blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked away and tried to look for something...anything... to hide her embarassment. Fortunately for her they were in an entertainment park so there were many distractions to choose from.

Raiha let her chose on the place since it's been a while since he was back here and many things have changed. Her gaze went to the space shuttle (a rollercoaster) and pointed it to Raiha "Let's try that one!" she said with mirth in her voice much to his chagrin and grabbed his hand to run in the line.

As they finished riding the spaceshuttle, octopus, water log jam, and almost all the rides the place has to offer. They were tired to the bone and partially wet due to the water log jam they rode. They were laughing hard as they exited the amusement park. And then there was some glint in Fuuko's eyes so Raiha backed out a few steps raising his palms up in a what-are-you-planning motion. Then Fuuko launched at Raiha and tickled him. "hahah...hahaha... you won't get away from me! prepare to diiiieeee!" Raiha shouted at her as he run after her. Fuuko just squeeled and ran towards the car.

As they finished tickling each other, they sat on the car's hood for a moment to rest a little and gazed at the stars. Raiha noticed Fuuko shiver and went in the car to get his jacket. " Here, wear this." he gave Fuuko his jacket " Thank you,but what about you?" she asked as she put on the jacket and felt warm already. " Don't mind me" he said and just scooted closer to Fuuko. Fuuko didn't mind and let him come closer to her. "I've never felt happy." Raiha confessed to her. It's like they were closer now than ever so he felt light towards her and opened to her. " You know, I've never felt like a child again and because of you I felt like one. I don't need to look so serious and all... just wanna say to thank you." he finished and noticed her shiver again so he genlty wrap her arms around her " We'll both be warm this way." he said and chuckled when she just "Hmmmmmpph!" "Really! You're just... um .. I Don't know.. you haven't change" suddenly her voice was softer " and I missed you" and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I remember you always teasing me a tomboy when we were younger. Both you and sometimes your brother" she recalled "But you're not the tomboy now! I mean... who would mistaken you for a tomboy when you have curves like that? only some stupid and blind bloke would ever think that!" he teased " Uh huh.." was the only response he got. And after a few minutes he looked at Fuuko and saw that she was already asleep.

He gently brushed away a few strands of her hair away from her face and brushed her face as if she was a porcelain doll. And carrried her towards his car to drive her home.

Fuuko's parents were out again and only her nanny answered the door. The nanny gave him the directions to Fuuko's room and he went there carrying her bridal style to put her to bed.

He gently put her on the bed and covered her with her blanket. She stirred a few times murmuring things he coudn't understand but didn't wake up. 'I guess she's a heavy sleeper' he thought. He was still standing there looking at her when he slowly moved closer and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight my angel" he whispered on her lips. And went away but not before kissing her again on her forehead. Then went away.

Raiha was in his room now thinking about Fuuko. He never expected things to be like this. He's only plan was to tease his brother but as he got to know Fuuko... he coudn't help getting attracted to her. She wasn't like Neon, his ex-girlfriend he left on the states. They were very different in all aspects. "_She's_ different." he muttered. " Well, she's _MY_ fiance anyway." "I'm sorry brother but I think you won't win this game" he said and then went to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

author's note:

Hmmm... here's the latest chapter. hope you like it! ja!


End file.
